Caliber
Caliber is a fan character created by user Neizov by request of XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He is a male salamander who is a commander of the Tempest army. Appearance He is a yellow salamander with red marks on both sides of his face, in which he also has a scar. A red stripe covers the top of his head and goes down all the way to his tail. He wears a blue camouflage vest with cyan spots, a dark blue and buttonless jacket with several pockets, black gloves, dark blue pants, gray boots, blue glasses and a blue World War I german helmet with a darker top, a black tip and a commander insignia on it. He also carries a silver Desert Eagle gun with a black cover as well as a pistol blade with a marble colored handle. The tip of his tail seems to be robotic and clad in blue. The tip is very sharp and also uses it as a weapon. One of his most prominent features is his poisonous skin, which isn´t lethal, but can cause severe hallucinations and heavy vomiting to anyone who touches his skin. He uses this ability in body to body combat which makes it easier for him to defeat his enemies. Biography Ever since he was young he was instructed by the Tempest Forces and after many battles he lost any trace of compassion and mercy, thus becoming a cruel and ruthless killer. As he fought more battles he was promoted many times until he became a commander. During war he became famous for being extremely cruel since he never kept any prisoners. This is because he would rather execute them by blowing their heads with his gun. He is also knowing for fighting against his own men once. His squadron is famous for being very cruel and bloody, since Caliber has given orders to is soldiers to eliminate anyone who stands in his way, even women and children. Personality He is very strict and relentless with his men and shows no feelings of happiness or compassion. He rarely speaks except when he gives orders or gives a speech to his soldiers. When he is not at war, he is usually at his office reading reports or reading books. He holds a deep hatred towards the American Army and the Tiger Army. He gets along quite well with Gefän since he supplies weapons to said army and also because their personalities are very similar. However, their true intentions are unbeknownst one from each other. Relationships Friends * Gefän: His partner and also the ones who supplies weapons to the Tempest Army. * Daga: Despite being a member of The Tempest, they are seen workign together. Enemies * The Tiger Army: They are a war with the Tempest, they also raid uniforms from their dead soldiers. * Every othermilitary force: they hate them as well as the civilians. * The entire world: The Tempest´s main goal is to conquer the entire world. Trivia * This character was requested by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. * He is the spanish wiki´s first salamander. * His uniform is based on german soldiers. * Unlike Gefän he doesn´t torture his victims. * His commander insignia is based on the Soviet Union. * His survival rate is 15%. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters